Puerco Pibil
by Rotcknn Ahren
Summary: Where I believe Sands got his strange fascination for the pork dish, puerco pibil.
1. 1

**Title:** Puerco Pibil

**Summary:** One-shot. How Sands got his fascination with his famous pork dish, Puerco Pibil.

**Rating:** PG-13, just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sands -tear-. He belongs to Robert Rodriguez and Troublemaker Studios.

**Author's notes:** This is pre-OUATIM.

This is my first fic. R&R greatly appreciated. Although I must warn you, flames will be used for a wienie roast. Well, here goes nothing...

* * *

He sneaked in unnoticed, a trait he took the utmost time developing, and saw her leaning on the counter in the dimly lit kitchen. In one quick movement, he crossed the room, stood behind her and lightly kissed the back of her neck.

He heard her gasp and chuckled quietly to himself. She turned around to face him and realized that he had one arm on each side of her, pinning her against the counter.

"You're six hours late, Sheldon." her British voice said with mock anger. She hated the fact that she couldn't be mad at him. One look in those eyes and, well... game over.

Sands cringed at the use of his name. "I'm sorry, you know how it is when work runs late." he said as he looked in her eyes. He knew. He knew he had won her over yet again.

That's when he noticed it. A distinct smell in the air. The kitchen was scented of exotic spices. Not an aroma he was used to coming home to. He dropped his arms at his side and furrowed his brow. "What's that smell?"

"A new recipe I'm trying out." Her eyes lit up as she pulled a dish out of the oven. The scent of spices increased as she gently put down the concoction on the counter where Sands had rested his hip. "It's called Puerco Pibil. Slow-roasted pork, nothing fancy, just thought I'd give it a try."

Sands gingerly picked a piece of pork with his fork _(a/n: heh heh, that rhymed!)_ and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked once he had swallowed and yet not said anything.

"It's the best thing I've ever had." He watched a smile spread over her lips. He let himself indulge in her features. Her nose, her cheeks, her vibrant green eyes, her long, smooth black hair, but as always, he went back to her lips. She subconsciously licked them. He caught a glimpse of her pierced tongue.

"What are you thinking about?" her small voice said, shaking him from his thoughts. He encircled his arms around her lithe form.

"How much I love you." he said, his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper. The sides of her mouth twitched upwards in a self-righteous grin. He bent forward, closer to her face until they're lips were touching in a much-sought out kiss.

Soon, their ministrations had turned from chaste to demanding. Sands had once again pressed her against the counter. In one easy movement, he brought her up to sit and stood between her legs. All the while kissing his way down her slender throat. His hands had found their way under her shirt and were resting on the small of her back.

_Bring, bring._

Sands recognized the persistent ring as that of his cellphone. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck, reluctant to move. Slowly, he reached into his pocket for the phone. He opened it and brought it to his ear, not moving his head from her shoulder.

"Sands here. ... Yeah. ... Yes, I understand." And with that he hung up. He looked up to her as she took his face in her hands.

"You have to go to work, don't you?" she asked. Unable to hide the discontentment in her voice.

He sighed. God, he didn't want to leave. "Yeah, they want... they want to talk to me. I'll be back later tonight. You shouldn't wait up."

He expected her to argue, considering she had never before relented, but she didn't, she simply looked at him, a smile playing on her lips, only her eyes showed her true disappointment.

"I love you baby." Sands said, trying to alleviate her melancholy, although he knew it would come to no avail.

"I love you to Shel." Sands smiled and kissed her longingly before wording a goodbye. Then he walked out the door.

She watched the man she loved leave their apartment, their home, and sighed.

Unwillingly, she jumped off the counter and went to bed, anxiously waiting for her lover's return.


	2. 2

Later that night, she awoke to rustling in her room. Feigning sleep, she slowly reached for the gun she knew Sands kept under his pillow.

"If you shoot me, I promise I'll be very angry." Sands said conversationally, kneeling beside the bed.

He softly laid a hand on her cheek and brushed her lips with his thumb. She smiled and opened her eyes. It was then that she noticed a bag near the door. She threw him a questioning glance.

"Look, baby, I gotta go away for a little while..." he said as she sat up.

She processed this. In the four years they had lived together, Sands had to go away many times, but it never got easier to say goodbye. And she knew that no matter how much she begged, he would still go.

"For how long?" she sighed. She always worried for him, and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed him.

"For two months. Three months tops. I'll be back before you know it."

She smiled sadly and nodded. Sands kissed hersweetly before standing and picking up his bag.

"Where are they sending you now?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." he laughed. Seeing as this had no effect on her, he sighed. "I'll see you in a bit, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Shel. Be careful out there."

"I will." Sands replied, making his way to the door. As he left he yelled out a final "See ya!" and closed the door.

He never could have guessed how wrong he was.

* * *

There it is! I tried to keep the spelling as accurate as possible, if you find any mistakes, please report them to me.

Rotcknn Ahren


End file.
